Cursed
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sasuke is cursed and left with a complicated riddle. His curse? To be stuck in a wolfs body until he fulfills the prophecy. Sakura's out on a mission when she saves a bloody and beaten wolf. Planning to part ways, what happens when Sasuke sticks around for a while. For protection and riddle solving purposes only, right? Wrong. SxS


_**CURSED**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"Love will find a way through paths were wolves fear to prey -Lord Byron."

* * *

The stoic and vengeful seventeen year old traveled through the dim passage way, avoiding the water droplets that fell from the earth above him. His pale, unexposed skin was illuminated by the many small pin sized holes in the walls. The young man scowled as he drew closer to his destination; his masters chambers.

He froze before the door, the only movement that followed was his chest rising and falling. He steadily reached his rough, calloused hand out to grip the handle and enter the room, when the door flew open. A grey haired man stood eith a pleasant smirk on his face and glasses flicking with the fires reflection.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, we're glad you're here." The grey haired man stated in a polite voice, as if he had a real choice. Sasuke stared back at the man, his onyx eyes flickering with anger and irritation. He stormed passed the Grey haired man, and watched from the corner of his eye as the mans act dropped and he scowled deeply.

"What do you want, Kabuto? Oruchimaru?" He asked addressing the grey haired man and the pale, smiling, snake resembled man.

"We have a mission for you, Sssasuke-kun..." Oruchimaru hissed as his smile widened and his yellow eyes leered over the scowling Uchiha.

"I've told you before, I don't do your biding." The teenager spat in disgust and displeasure.

Sasuke's eyes traveled around the room, and over the two men that stood in front of him. He questioned how stupid the two men truly were, did they actually believe that, He, Sasuke Uchiha, would actually let them possess his body and eyes?

Sasuke's thoughts ended and his glare deepened as Oruchimaru spoke with a slur and hidden amusement, "We know you... Dissslike missssionss, but thisss mission iss to advanced to ssssend another SShinobi. We require you, and only you, Sasssuke-kun."

"What is it." The Uchiha spat with demand and fury in his masculine voice.

"Ah good, thisss mission will take place in the fire country-" Oruchimaru began, speaking slowly and watching for the Uchiha's reaction, he was interupted by a growl when he mentioned the fire country.

"You will travel around Konoha and arrive in the Quarters of Tnazaku. There you will find Kurai Hotaru, a cunning woman who enjoys gambling and risks. You will give her this scroll, that expects a debt, watch her for a few days and if she doesn't send the scroll back to me, through you, then bring her to me." Oruchimaru ordered, his face becoming serious and his eyes angry.

"I expect you to leave in an hour." Oruchimaru stated and Sasuke's glare hardened before he turned and left. His feet echoed down the narrow hallway, his eyes closed in thought as the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown.

After many twists and turns he reached his room, and walked inside. The plain room held the bare essentials and many weapons. He glanced over all of his weapons and considered taking none, the woman didn't sound like a threat or even a major problem. He roughly grabbed his Katana and his weapon pouch, then his collection of senbon, finally he grabbed his prepackaged bag and grabbed an extra set of clothes before he left his room.

He took the quickest and quietest hallway out of the earth covered hideout, he blinked twice as the sun shinned through the clouds and blinded him, he then started towards Konoha, ironically he took the same path he had first taken in leaving the fire country.

His thoughts wondered towards Konoha, and how long ago it had been sense he'd seen his pestering ex-teammates. He couldn't remember if it had been a year or two, the drugs that cleared his head surpassed many memories making it easier for him to focus on training and sleeping.

The Uchiha flew through the trees a scowl embedded on his pale features, as he drew nearer to the valley at the end he replayed the last meeting he had experienced with Team Kakashi. Naruto had been determined, and annoyingly persistent. His replacement had been set on killing him, and calm. While Kakashi had been mellow and smart, And Sakura, she had been determined, angry, and protective. Her emotions shinned throughout her green eyes as she ran at him, to protect Naruto.

It hadn't ended well, he'd ended up hurting his replacement and Naruto, while Yamato protected Sakura and Kakashi helped His replacement and Naruto recover from his improved Chidori current. Afterwards he left with Kabuto and Oruchimaru. He didn't remember the details and it took a lot of himself to bring the memory up and fight off the drugs.

He crossed over into the fire country and began his journey to the Quarters of Tnazaku, he would reach the town a few hours after nightfall, he would stay in an inn and then search for the damn woman in the morning. He found a steady pace, as he avoided stray branches and week limbs. His mind grew anxious as he got closer to Konoha. Little questions probed his mind.

'I wonder if they're our on a misson?'

'Maybe They'll sense me, and track me down.'

'Maybe I'll see them again.'

He scowled at his thoughts and out ruled many with a firm resolve. 'They wouldn't sense him, and if they did, then let them come, he would be gone before they could attempt to take him back, or he would fight them and drill it into their stubborn heads that he wouldn't return.'

"Shishou, you requested my presence?" The concerned girl asked, her left delicate eyebrow raised, resulting in her forehead creasing, an innocent look plastered her face.

"Sakura, I know it's only been a day sense you returned from your last mission, but this is urgent and easy," The Hokage said. "I need you to travel with a paranoid council member and return him to his home in the Quarters of Tnazaku. It will take two days max, and will help to build our alliances with more of the dire nation." Tsundae said and Sakura nodded her head, her pink hair falling and framing her determined face, she brushed it back absently, fixing it back at the bottom of her waist.

"I accept Hokage-sama." Sakura said and grabbed her mission scroll and turned to leave the room, when the woman called her back.

"Sakura you'll meet you charge in an hour at Konoha gates." The Hokage announced Loudly as the pinkette bounded down the hallway, and started towards her house, she unlocked her small house and bounded up the stairs, not bothering to take off her shoes. She just wanted to escape the winters chill.

She grabbed her empty backpack, and tossed in her medical kit and extra bandages and wound cleanser, she tossed in three days worth of clothes, an extra jacket, her blanket and sleeping pack, and her extra pack of weapons. She then changed out of her comfortable clothes into her warm and movable winter attire. She pulled on her tight black jeans, and her red long sleeved shirt, and then her leather jacket, that had Konoha's symbol stitched in silver thread on the back.

She grabbed her sliver and black scarf, and her katana before she shouldered her pack, and attached her pouch to her back pocket and pulled her short black high heeled boots on again. She ran a hand through her long tresses and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment.

She studied her bright emerald eyes, and her tighter face, she ad long ago out grew her baby face and body, she was a woman now. An appealing woman for that fact, she had nice curves and just the last year she had begun to show it, with slightly tighter clothes. Her bubblegum hair fell a little bellow her waist and she had long bangs that fell with the rest of her hair. She looked at her fair complexion and her tinted cheeks, then her button nose and lastly her lips, they were even and her top lip was perfect, not to small or too large, just perfect.

She grabbed a studded pin and twirled her left bangs back and clipped it out of her face, showing off her beauty and expressions better. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed a few perishable cans before she locked her back door and headed out her house, she locked the door behind her and headed down to Ichiraku. She stepped into the booth her hands freezing and her teeth chattering together. She saw the blonde she was looking for and took a seat beside him.

"N-Naruto.. I have a mission, I'll be back in three days." Sakura stated and nodded at the chief as he set pork ramen in front of her.

"Arigoto," Sakura said and then shakily picked up her chop sticks, and started to eat the steaming soup, and warm her body once more.

"But Sakura-chan, you just got back from a mission!" Naruto protested and was silenced by Sakura's disapproving look.

"I can handle myself, and it's a simple mission, nothing big. I wanted to tell you anyways." Sakura said and Naruto rolled his eyes before he began eating his ramen hungrily.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he stepped in the ramen shop, Sakura looked at him with a small smile, while Naruto scream "you're late," with his mouth full.

Sakura leaned over and wacked him on the back of the head before she hugged Kakashi. She smiled gently and Got a sense of comfort from her sensi, and his warmth.

"I'm sure you heard me tell Naruto my mission, I'd better be leaving now or else I'd be late, and I can't have Kakashi-sensi's reputation, now could I?" She asked playfully and then hugged the choking Naruto, and pounded his bad once so the ramen went down, and then winked at Kakashi before she ran back into the wind and cold air.

Sakura ran down the streets and smiled at all of the cold couples or friendly citizens. She saw the gates and slowed her fast pace as she didn't see anyone waiting, she looked around and saw a man approaching from the right and heading towards the gates.

He didn't look familiar, and she guessed he was her charge. He had light brown, thin hair and hazel eyes, his face was wrinkled and showed experience and age, his posture was straight and he walked with a purpose. She met him in front of the gates a warm smile came to her face.

"Hello, I am Haruno Sakura. I'll be accompanying and protecting you on your journey home." Sakura stated with a smile as she looked the man over, he nodded with hesitance.

"I am Shou Kenji." The man said and looked down at Sakura and then looked around.

"I know you doubt my abilities and protection but believe me when I say no matter who we face I will keep you safe, and alive." Sakura stated and smiled at him with a serious face, while inside of herself she was repeatedly Punching him for being sexist and judging her so quickly.

"Let's leave then, shall we?" He said and stilled looked tense but not as badly, he motioned forward and she walked beside him. She kept her eyes open and watchful, while also glancing at him on the occasion.

"What Profession do you do?" Sakura asked trying to clear the awkward air between them.

"I am one of the council members for the Quarters of Tnazaku." He stated blandly and she nodded her head.

"Do you have a family? Wife, kids?" She asked and looked at him for a few moments.

"I do not." He stated and she looked ahead again, making conversation was to complicated, she might have better luck if she talked to a tree.

They walked for three hours and only hand another hour to go before they made it to their destination, the sun was already beginning to set and she guessed that they would travel in the dark. Her charge asked for a break and she handed him some water and a granola bar. He gladly took them as she sat a few feet away and sent out a wave of her chakra, sensing if anyone was near.

She felt the village and their destination but further more no one was on this path, or headed towards the leaf or out of the village. She grew slightly nervous, this road was traveled very often, and for walking on it for three hours she would have expected something. Anything.

She glanced at her charge as he stood up and motioned to keep walking. She nodded and watched him more carefully, he had to be hiding something from her or Konoha. Nothing added up. Why wouldn't they have run into anyone on this route? Why was he so nervous? Why was this requested to be an A-ranked mission, if nothing has happened and they were so close to the village?

Sasuke hopped down from the tree and through the unguarded wall, he entered into the village. His eyes open for threats but all he saw were drunks, girls flashing themselves around, and large gambling building everywhere.

'So that's the risk this woman likes. Gambling.' He scoffed and glanced at her picture. She wasn't pretty, she was plain and older, probably late twenties or early thirties, she didn't have a memorial trait about her, only dull eyes, dull hair, and a dull face. He found a man that looked decent enough compared to the others around him.

"Do you know of a woman named, Kurai Hotaru." The Uchiha demanded and the man with blond hair and unfocused eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I know of a K-Kurai! S-S-She's at *HIC* the biggest building." The man said and pointed to the building a bit always, it was in the middle of the town and was lite up. Sasuke nodded and released the man as he walked down the street ignoring the woman that tried to seduce him or the people yelling about gambling or drinking.

He finally reached the building and walked inside, he was met with loud music and bets taking place everywhere and tickets pouring out, while money flowed out of people's pockets and Alcohol poured into iced glasses. He scanned the room and spotted the woman.

He walked up to her and blocked her way to the gambling slot. He stared at her to confide his assumption and then glared. She looked at him and out a flirtatious smile on.

"Hello Handsome." She coned and he looked at her with disgust, his lip curled up.

"I am not here to flirt." He stated blandly and her purr grew as her eyes became filled with lust.

"Well skip right to it then, I have a bedroom on the fourth floor, let's go." She said in a seductive voice and grabbed his muscular arm, he tugged his limb back into himself before he glared at her and prayed she could feel the waves of anger radiating off of him.

"I am here to collect your debt to Oruchimaru." He hissed out every word with menace.

She didn't speak, the lust that filled her eyes dropped and a mix of fear and anger took over, she started to backup but Sasuke grabbed her wrist forcefully. He pulled her to himself and shoved the scroll in her trebling hand.

"I expect your debt to be placed on the tree stump, near the fire pit and the only non-gambling inn that's in this damn town." Sasuke hissed his voice barley above a whisper but she nodded her head obediently and he tossed her wrist away and we scrambled away from him and out of the room as fast as she could.

He watched her fly up the stair, and when she was out of his sight he headed out of the noisy place. He walked down the street his eyes examining the area and people he passed, he felt a flicker of chakra and he focused on it.

The chakra was familiar to him, but he couldn't put a face of name to the owner. He reached the inn he was staying in and glanced around as if the chakra would suddenly be there. He'd felt it just entering the village, and he was at least a fourth not the village. He walked through the double doors and strode to the man behind the desk.

"A room for one?" The man asked and the Uchiha nodded.

The man handed him a key, and Sasuke snatched it out of the mans hand. Sasuke strutted down the narrow hallway and unlocked his door, before he entered his room. He shouldered off his pack and sat on the bed, then he relaxed and laid down.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands behind his head, and crossed his right foot over his left one. He felt for the Chakra once again, and noticed that it was flickering a few yards away, the chakra wasn't alone either, it was accompanied by a civilian or an excellent ninja.

He focused on the chakra and activated his Sharigan, he noticed that the figure was different from what he'd anticipated, she was female. He grew more curious as to who it was, as he figured out more.

Sakura was still on guard even when they had entered the village. Something was off, she felt it. Her instincts were going crazy, while her mind couldn't find any real reason for being so uneasy.

She followed her charge through town, he smiled at many women, and Sakura watched him with disgust. 'He's an old pervert.' Sakura thought wither her fists raised.

She walked into one of the only professional looking buildings and watched as the her charge greeted the receptionist with a flirty smile, Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored the flirting and listened specifically for any real talk that could help her fulfill her uneasiness.

As she was listening and looking else where, a woman with brown hair walked past her, the woman's face was one of sweet satisfaction, while her eyes showed fear and vengeance. Sakura had seen that look before, one key person in her life wore that look a lot when they were children, hell he probably still wears it to this day.

She watched the woman carry her duffle bag on her shoulder, and a bag of money in her other hand, with a green scroll beside her riches. The woman's heels softened as she grew further away from Sakura. The uneasiness raised and filled Sakura's body, something about that woman set her off.

Sakura took a step to follow the unnerving woman when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura's head snapped to the side, her eyes analytical and prepared. Her charge removed his hands and put them in the air to show his surrender. She softened her glare but looked at him with an unspoken question, before she glanced back at the bobbing burners head.

"Sakura, he will give you your money. Thank you for your service, and leafs help. I will notify our Hokage." The man stated and gave her a small smile, Sakura nodded and debated running after the woman or getting her pay. She decided to get her money, so she would remain alive when she returned to the Hokage.

She took her money with a wish of thanks and a smile in the direction of her charge. She dashed out of the building, and scanned the crowd to find the previous woman. She saw the brunet turning a corner, and the pinkette ran through the crowd, her eyes trained on the corner the woman had turned at.

She apologized to the Angry civilians, but continued to push through the crowd. She finally broke out and dashed around the corner. She looked left and right and decided to take the right pathway. She ran in the dark for a few minutes and expanded her senses, desperately searching for the woman. She reached an inn and glanced around, the brunet was no where to be seen and Sakura was exhausted.

Sakura entered the inn and smiled at the receptionist, he smiled back and a lit blush crept up his neck to his cheeks as he tended to the young woman in front of him. He offered to show her to her room but she politely declined.

'Room... 212.' She thought absently and passed by many rooms, and unlocked her own, she pushed open the door and sighed with content. She didn't know about her suspicious mission or the woman that made her uneasy but she got to relax, and she would be in Konoha tomorrow night. This mission would be like all the others less than what she told her friends and family, she never liked to worry them so she extended her arrive time by a day or even hours.

She new that if she was a day late Naruto would come to her rescue wether Tsundae allowed it or not. Being early in Naurto's mind was one hundred times better than be the day of or worse, late.

She tossed her pack down and pulled out her change of clothes. She rubbed her hands and lunched her arms hopping to get some warmth back into them. She stripped out of her cold clothes and pushed herself into the bathroom, and eventually into the tub filled with warm water.

As her icy skin met the heat, it burned but soon the burning was replaced by warmth and then she was over come by heat. She washed her pink hair, and scrubbed the dirty, sweat, and cold from her body. She got out of the warm tub and pulled a robe on. She hummed a light tune to herself, when she heard the door next to her room thump shut. She shrugged her shoulders and continued down the two stairs and to her pack.

She pulled out a brush, and her skin tight black fading to white jeans, then her dark purple V-neck and lastly she pulled on her leather jacket, she dried her hair, and tossed it into loose curls, she smiled at her reflection and then went down to the dinning hall.

She grabbed a few pieces of fruit and made her way back up to her room. She quickly ate and read over a passage in her medical book. She studied up and then decided she should go up and scope the town for a little bit, maybe look around for that woman. She pulled her strawberry hair over her shoulders and headed out of her room.

Sasuke was annoyed to no end, the familiar chakra got closer and closer to him, it flickered with emotions and experiences. Finally the chakra settled down, unfortunately the chakra settled down in the room to the left of him. He paced back and forth with uneasiness and curiosity, he had to get away from the chakra, if he couldn't figure out who it was. He headed outside and the first thing that caught his eye was a green scroll, placed directly in the center of the tree stump.

The problems containing the chakra that had plagued his mind vanished and he grabbed the scroll. He unraveled the scroll and read the content.

'Sasuke Uchiha,

I wouldn't have expected an Uchiha to fall into such a mess, so easily. But not everyone is as lucky, Unfortunately you're one of the few unlucky people to run into someone like me. Oruchimaru must have not told you all there was a out me.

I do owe Oruchimaru a debt, one I will never repay, and my further actions shall complete my own vengeance over the man, just as you wish for your own vengeance... Oruchimaru will get what he wants, but not the price he would like to pay for it. His own vessel turned into The experiment. How sad.

You have done many wrongs, and few rights, you are unbalanced and ill natural. You cause evil and wreak havoc, a curse such as this one falls on to you, it fits well and may change your fate, as well as many others. I hope this curse turns your powerful meaningful and ruins Oruchimaru.

There is one way the curse will be lifted.

'Once the needle sticks straight

You will be lying in wait

to be recreate

Vengeance is your kiss of peace

As you are desperate for release

A simple lease will cause your wrongs to increase

Take steps backwards, and begin anew

A new identity to bond will help you pursue

As the tide turns you must protect and accept your new discoveries

Make no mistakes for you have no other fortuitous recoveries

Heed the warning my dear, so things may become unclear

A figure shall shift while the rest is controlled by fear.'

Sasuke scrunched his brows up as he read the riddles and closed the scroll, he glanced around and saw no money or any form of debt, then he refer back to the text. The woman claiming she wouldn't repay. He growled as he scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped on the lively fire and then the clock near the first of many gambling buildings. It read ten till' twelve.

He turned around once more and saw the woman he had been searching for, he sneered at her and she looked at him with hazel eyes full of pity.

"I'm sorry for your lose, I'm even sorrier for what I'm gaining from it." She stated and Sasuke's glare deepened, he took a step towards her, his anger rising and his tolerance slipping. As he completed his step a searing pain shot through his head, he glared forward but the woman was swaying, there were multiple copies of her. He tried to take another step but sunk to his knees and grunted out his pain.

Grunts chocked out of his mouth as his right shoulder blade popped out, and twisted. He screamed in pain and the women continued to stare at him, he cursed the multiple versions of her to hell. Questions rang throughout his mind, What's happening? Where is this pain coming from?

Images flashed before his eyes, a clock striking twelve, light tan dirt around the clock that had many decorations around it. He could make out a Sakura tree in The distance but then the blurry vision shifted back into reality.

His chest hit the ground and he could only watch helplessly as the bones in his hand jumped to life and disconnected themselves, he screamed in pain and stared up at the woman who was cringing. Again another rivet of pain tingled through his body and left him breathless, after what felt like years, he blinked and looked up at the woman, there was only one of her, his mind had stopped playing tricks on him.

He opened his mouth to question her and threaten her as new anger raised inside of him, but as he prepared to speak a yelp escaped his mouth. He glared harder at her, and then began to speak again, this time a low growl escaped his throat and he looked at his hair covered, lean limb in front of him.

His eyes scanned his body and he tensed in horror, he pulled his sore body up off the dirt, and dragged himself to the nearest puddle. He stared back at a reflection that wasn't his own, he stared into his onyx eyes but not his face, it was a wolfs face. He had a muzzle, a black nose, and Dark black fur. His mouth tightened and revealed his sharp canines, a growl erupted out of his throat and he approached the woman.

His thoughts were ones of a humans, But his body was a wolf. He reared back on his hind legs and pounced at the woman. As he became closer to her, he drew his lips back exposing his new sharp teeth and he let a roar ascend from his throat. As he was six inches away from her throat, something caught his new mane of fur and swung him around.

Sasuke helped as his body collided with a tree, he pushed himself up and limped forward, and stared at the new faces.

"Thank you, Kurai. This deal is pleasing." The man who Sasuke assumed was the leader spoke, he also happened to be the one who had pulled him away from Kurai.

The woman stayed silent and watched as Sasuke was surrounded. "Kurai, tell me when you think you'll get another. This one is very special to me, the Uchiha turned into a pathetic dog. Oruchimaru's all powerful vessel a useless mutt." The man spat and Sasuke recognized him.

'Ikane... He was the runner up vessel...' Sasuke thought and growled at the man, he was about to pounce when two chains wrapped around him and tugged him backwards. Sasuke growled in fury and jerked against the chains restricting him from tearing Ikanes throat out.

A large chain was locked around his neck, and the other two held his right hind leg and front left leg, his growl grew as Ikane approached. With a swift kick, Sasuke's weight was thrown to the left and his right rib cage was cracked. His breathing became heavy pants and his right lung was pierced by a fractured rib.

He yelped in pain as he was kicked, stepped on, and slammed down. Any time he had an opening, the chains were tugged back and sent him sprawling down. He heard Kurai mutter a small apology and something along the lines of waiting, and listening before she left.

He whimpered out as his left front leg was pressured until a satisfying snap echoed through the small clearing and a howl of pain was released from the broken wolf. Sasuke watched as the men tortured him, and he felt the immense pain just as if it were his own body. He'd never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

She heard a low growl Amit from the forest, and many voices. She squatted down near the line of trees and listened as best as she could. Whimpering followed the growls and then the whimpering was replaced by cracks, pops, and howls.

Sakura had connected the dots, it wasn't an animal fight, there were humans, it sounded like animal abuse. Anger raised inside of her and filled her clam exterior. She took a ragging breath and calmed herself as she moved from her small spot and walked through a thin line of trees and reached the edge of the clearing.

She noticed the dark heap, twitching in a disformed shape before she noticed the men. She squinted through the dark night and guessed the animal was a dog, or wolf. She counted how many men there were. 'One...Two. Three... Four. Five... Six... Seven... Eight.' She thought to herself and stepped out into the moonlit clearing.

Her eyes sparking with questions, anger, and confidence. One man gasped and noticed her presence and she looked at him, her eyes staring into his and throwing her anger at him, she hoped he could feel her terrifying wrath.

"B-Boss, we have company." He stated and motioned towards Sakura who stood, dressed in tight black clothes with her hot pink hair sprawling over her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at the men.

"I think you may have stumbled into the wrong place, Shuio show her back." Ikane ordered and she glared at him.

"I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura addressed her eyes flicking to the wolf and the man that was grinning and trying to show her back to the town.

"We both know, that I am not lost." She replied when Shuio tried to rest his arm over her shoulders and lead her away, she slapped his arm off making it harshly return to his side. He scowled in irritation and she glared at him.

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice and Konoha's sweetheart." Ikane purred and she smiled a sexy smile, her teeth showing just as much as the devious look in her eyes were.

"What interest would Sound ninja have, with a wolf?" She asked "Unless he's one of your experiments, which he is? Just a little fun test, and you torture them and then wait until they heal and then do it all over again. But why that wolf? What's the trick?" Sakura asked her eyes showing her curiosity while observing the men who were staring at her with lustful looks and showing intentions.

"You have many questions, some you already know." Ikane hissed out, becoming annoyed.

"Sakura Haruno, go back to town and carry on your mission. This doesn't concern you." Ikane said as he slowly lost his cool and she smirked at him, making him confused.

"I never did catch you name?" She asked with a sexy smile as she twirled her hair lightly.

"Ikane." The muscular man said and she giggld lightly which got heated glances on her from the men.

"Hello Ikane, you look well," Sakura said with a flirtatious smile. " I aim to change that." She finished, her smile turning to a smirk and his smirk dropping and eyes analyzing her.

Sasuke had heard a voice, and felt the familiar chakra. He tried to turn but the chains weighed him down so he settled for feeling the Chakra's warmth and hoping it was a ninja from sound sent to retrieve him, and one that had witnessed what the woman had done.

He was thankful that the abuse had stopped, and the chakra had arrived. He felt more reinsured but frustrated with himself. He was useless, the great Uchiha Sasuke had fallen to a pathetic female.

He saw the face of one of the two men who had been holding him, he was relaxed and starring ahead at where the chakra was located, the mans eyes showed hidden desires and fantasies. Sasuke already knew it was a female, but who? Not many were at sounds, let alone strong enough to take on eight elite sound ninja.

He shifted just enough to see small feet and muscled calfs, he only had begun to travel up her legs when she suddenly disappeared and shouts proceeded from the men. He felt for her chakra and felt it near but he couldn't pinpoint it.

'Tch, annoying bastards.' She thought and watched from a high tree limb as they scattered around. She sent a flurry of weapons down on one man, and killed him instantly. She moved quickly and soundlessly, she was back on their level and hidden in the bush, she watched two men jump up to where she was.

She sent out three shurikins and impaled the man holding the wolfs left leg chains. He screamed and while he was panicking she managed to hit him in the throat and hit the second of the three men in the chest. She moved before she was found, this time she was looking in from behind the two alive men, that were holding the wolf captive.

She hit both men in the back of the neck with a sharp kunai and released the wolf. She had killed four of the eight men, now she stepped out of the shadows beside the wolf, her pink eyebrow raised and her emerald eyes challenging.

"Listen bitch, enough games..." One of the men from the tree she was perched in earlier called down and she smirked up at him.

"Then fight me." She challenged and looked at him with a 'you're stupid,' look.

He jumped down and prepared his hands, before they were even half ways up his body she had appeared behind him and sent a chakra filled punch to his back, sending him crashing through trees and breaking or fracturing the wood.

She started to move forward, but muscular arms wrapped themselves around her neck and she struggled against the deadly hold.

"My, my Sakura. What a mess you've gotten yourself into. I think we can compromise... Will a little fun provided, don't you agree boys?" Ikane asked and looked over her body with lust filled eyes.

She struggled for a few more seconds before she launched chakra into her feet and set the man holding her on his back on the ground with her back laying against his Chest. his grip loosened but he grabbed her once again before she cold escape.

Ikane held her down and his hands tugged at her leather jacket, while the man who had grabbed her slid out from underneath her. She growled at Ikane as the two other boys pinned her arms down and he grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

" Purple doesn't look good on you, I'm sure nude does." Ikane said and she thrashed her body, and let a straggled cry loose to draw help to the situation.

"Go to hell!" She cried as he began cutting off her shirt, straight down the middle and exposing her lacy black bra with rhinestones embedded in it.

"Oh I will..." He hissed and stared at her exposed skin, craving more.

Sasuke heard a girl screaming, and felt his restrictions gone, he dragged his body to see what was happening. He couldn't see the girls face, but he saw exposed flesh up to her waist and her covered legs. He growled at the lowlifes and pulled himself off the ground.

Slowly he got to his feet, he worked his way over there and when he was within five feet he pounced and bit into Ikanes neck, enjoying the bitter blood that flowed, and the warm flesh that fell off of his enemies wound. While he tackled Ikane he managed to knock the right man off of her and freed most of the girls body.

Sasuke limped back as he got a glimpse of the blurry girl stab the man with her kunia and yank it out with fury and frustration. Blood splatter and followed the kunia, before landing on the ground. He saw her exposed skin but couldn't make any main details out. Sasuke watched as she slowly approached him, he growled to signify her away.

She didn't look.. Or smell familiar, but she felt familiar. This girl was insane, she didn't know or even thought that he was human, hell for all she knew was that he was a wild animal. But something told him that she had more sense than to just approach a wild animal and risk her life and virtue. As his vision blurred out the last thing he saw was pink, a blob of pink and a strong scent of sweet roses.

Sakura hovered over the wolf, his eyes closed but she waited to touch him, out of fear and intelligence. This was obviously not a normal wolf, but the animal wasn't abnormal either. She gently rested her delicate hand on his pelt and stoked gently, she Inserted little amounts of Chakra her hand and scanned the wolf.

She frowned as she saw how badly damaged he was. He had six broken ribs, one puncturing his left lung, while another was sticking out of his pelt. He had a broken leg, and many fractures amongst his bone structure. She noticed small senbon like needles inserted two inches into his throat decorating his neck, they barley were seen inside and outside of him.

He had many cuts decorating his body and a few major bones broken. She was confused over the style the men had hurt him. 'Most people wouldn't hurt a mere wolf for starters, but they cut him up, like torture. Like someone would do to a human.' She thought and looked around at the men.

She carefully snaked her arms underneath the large wolf and lifted up, she stumbled with the additional weight and began to put her chakra into her limbs so she cold carry the wolf that was as big as she was. She made her way back to her hotel despite all the men eyeing her and the drunk people's hollers.

She ignored the questioning and concerned receptionist with the wave of her hand. She slipped up the stairs and found her floor. She pushed the Wolfs paws over her shoulder and juggled his feet on her right knee as she struggled to open the door. Finally the stubborn door unlocked and she gratefully stumbled in. She kicked the door shut and made her way to the bed.

She lightly placed the wolf on the bed and headed to the bathroom to get towels, warm water, and bandages. She returned and saw the wolf with his eyes open, but painfully squinted and confused. She gave a soft smile and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out her first aid kit, and more sterilizing products before she approached the bedside.

She dropped her supplies down and turned her hand over, she slowly dropped her hand down and extended it to the wolf, he growled at her but inch by inch her palm became closer. She looked down, submitting to him so she wouldn't scare him. His dark beady eyes watched her with mistrust and curiosity.

"I-I've heard before that some wolves can sense Chakra, and judge you on your right and wrongs. But ...this is more of an act of trust." Sakura spoke quietly, her emerald orbs sneaking peeks at the wolf and dropping tot he ground every time he caught her curious jade orbs.

Her hand stopped an inch from his muzzle and he eyed her for a minute before he leaned forward and sniffed her hand. He saw her chakra but not what she had said about rights and wrongs. Her eyes were watching him as he looked up she didn't move her eyes this time, she let them stay locked for a few seconds before she whispered.

"I sound crazy and you probably don't understand a word I'm saying... I'm Sakura Haruno, Konoha's best medicle ninja. I trained under the fifth Hokage and surpassed her a few months ago. I'm going to start healing you now." She stated quietly and looked into his eyes. Slowly she felt a muzzle in her hand and she looked at the wolfs nose in surprise, a small smile graced her lips and she nodded determinedly to herself.

Sasuke watched her curiously as she spoke quietly and showed no harm to him. He watched as she moved away from the bed and grabbed some of the supplies she had forgotten. She laid the supplies in front of him, and he glanced down with disinterest.

Slowly she picked up the long tweezer-like instrument and started to speak, he kept his eyes on the tool. "These are to take out those cruel needles in your neck. I know you have internal damage, mainly your lungs and rib, but it will be easier to heal those of you can still breath from you neck." She stated and slowly sat on the bed and scooted forward.

She gently pushed his fur up and grabbed a hold of the first needle. "Gomen." She whispered and then with a small tug and a snarl the needle was extracted. His baring white teeth were two inches from her face, yet she didn't move and her eyes showed no sign of fear. Sasuke continued to growl but got no closer to killing her.

After a moment he calmed down, but he didn't trust her. He was surprised when she spoke again. "You may not be able to understand me, but I hope you can. I'm sorry but if you wish to live, and want my help I suggest you keep control of yourself, I didn't say this would be painless." She said, her voice slightly colder but her eyes sincere.

"Rrrr." He growled but returned to laying down, she pushed up his fur once more and saw the next needle about two inches away. She estimated there were about eight. Seven more to go. She grasped the needle and yanked it out. Sasuke growled in pain and lurched forward but didn't attempt to hurt her again. She quickly took out the other six And healed all of his small neck wounds.

When she was finished with that part she pressed around his neck, he only growled in pain once and she started to heal the missed cut. "Please, lay on your left side." She commanded and looked into his onyx eyes, when he didn't move she sighed and pushed at his neck lightly.

Sasuke hesitantly and painfully laid down. Her hands gently started from his back leg to his front leg. She took note of where and when he winced or growled. She began to heal his wound, while he was drowsing off to her warm chakra she decided to do the most painful part of his injury. The rib bone that was sticking out.

She counted in her head, and quickly slapped her palm against the bone and sent it back into its place. A loud yelp and furious growl erupted for the pure black wolf. In a split second he whirled on her and pinned her to the bed, his nails clawing into her skin and his white daggers luring over her nose. She stared at him with wide yet calm eyes.

"How else was I supposed to heal you... If your bones sticking out and you won't let me touch it." She stated innocently as his growl grew and he moved his teeth closer to her neck. He heard her heart beat and the small gulp that showed the only signs of her nervousness.

'She's improved her emotions, harder to read.' Sasuke thought and climbed off of her, he still had two broken ribs and a lung that needed healed.

"Okay, all that's left is your two ribs, and the inch patching of your lung, and then a few fractures." She stated and then twirled her finger, telling him to switch sides. He eyed her a moment as his thoughts caught up to him.

'Is this really the Obsessive Fangirl I knew three years ago? She confident, possibly over-confident, and more mature,' Sasuke thought. 'She also learned medical Ninjutsu.' He thought as his eyes watched Sakura's hands heal him.

'When I left, she was devastated, annoying, and pathetic.'

'Now she's strong, arrogant, Intelligent, and caring. Not to mention her body cha GED significantly.' He thought, his eyes sweeping over her before he completely looked at the wall.

Her figure came in, and she had more muscles, and filled out nicely. She had an amazing body but a lot of ninja would, she was attractive he would admit that, maybe not for himself but she surely had to have some admires. For a ninja her age she had an above average build, making her a very attractive woman.

He shook his head at his dirty thoughts and kept his stare on the wall and not on her body. He shouldn't be thinking these things, she was his team mate, not to mention she probably hated him. Besides that he had more important things to focus on, like getting it of this curse.

His eyes subconsciously moved over and was staring at Sakura's face while he spaced out. He would admit, besides her body she had a beautiful face. She had high cheek bones that had a natural tint of pink to them, and her hair had been kept long and thickened up more significantly. Her eyebrows were shaped well and her nose was small, but her eyes and lips were what captured the melt attention.

Her lips, showing just as much emotion as her eyes. Either being bitten, turned up or down. Occasionally her tongue darted out and wet the light red puff lips. Her eyes trapped anyone's. Her eyelashes were dark, and all of her feelings pooled in her eyes, but only when she wanted them to be seen, her orbs changed between three colors. Emerald, jade, and deep foggy green. There always seemed to be a determined or confident smirk in her eyes, now that he thought about it.

'I wonder how the others changed?' He thought and looked at the wall writing off his few moments of thinking off as just catching up with his old team mate. He heard her clear her throat and his eyes followed her retreating form. As he began to set up he noticed that he didn't hurt anymore, his wounds had been healed and he could move freely.

He was preparing to jump from the bed, when a hand grabbed on to his lower neck and lightly pushed him backwards. A growl escaped his mouth and he watched as she tiredly sighed and then rolled her eyes. "I seriously hope you understand me or I just waisted a lot of breath talking to you the last few hours." She exclaimed and out a hand on her hip.

He felt a smirk tugging at him, but he knew she couldn't see. He thought to himself "I do." He watched as she jumped and moved back uncertainly. She hissed out and eyed the room suspiciously. "What the hell was that?!" She demanded.

"You heard that!" Sasuke thought again, with more surprise and slight hope.

"What the bloody Hell!" Sakura asked and spun around to look for someone.

"Turn around." He thought and commanded. He watched as she slowly turned around her eyes wide and her body tense.

"I-Is that... Y-You?" She asked quietly and Sasuke nodded his head.

She stared at the wolf for a minute, clear disbelief etched in her face. The wolf jumped down and came closer to her, she took an uncertain step back all while keeping eyecontact with the wolf.

"Stop freaking out." He commanded, and felt himself begin to smirk. He wondered if his wolf self imitated the action.

"Y-You're and A-A-Animal! You c-can't talk..." She hissed in surprise and watched as the wolf stretched up and planted his paws on her shoulders, his eyes staring into her own.

"If you really thought I was just an animal then why'd you save me? Unless your stupid." He commented rudely and she glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Watch it doggie, I could just as easily hurt you as I did heal you." She snapped, and watched as the wolf rolled its eyes and stiffled a growl.

"Hn." It spoke and she stopped glaring and began staring at the creature in awe.

Sasuke moved off of her and started pacing the floor, his nails starting against the tiles. "So your a wolf, and you can think to me. How?" She asked and watched him closely.

"I don't know." He said with a small growl, and not liking to draw the conversation out.

"Well... We can settle this in the morning, I'm exghasted." She stated and started towards the bathroom.

"Hmmm, you are not sleeping on that bed, not with how dirty and bloody you are!" She yelled from the bathroom and he let out a growl while he thought other things in his mind. Sasuke, that was five feet from the bed paused and looked over his shoulder with a glare.

'Dammit Sakura, I'm not taking a damn bath like a personal pet.' He didn't think she had heard him but he heard her back.

'If you want to sleep on the bed you are. You'll have to do it later anyways.' She stated and he growled low and angrily. He started for the bed once more and in a flash she appeared before him, an annoyed glare plastered on her face as well.

'Ill be damned if I'm going to let you, whoever the hell YOU are, sleep beside me smelling, looking, and feeling like that! Get your ass in Thr bathroom, NOW!" She snapped and Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated in and out in rage, her hair moved around her as she flung her arm out towards the bathroom, and her mouth slinky parted with panting. He stared at her for a moment before he ears her whisper, "Please."

His glare hardened but he turned around and headed towards the bathroom, she sighed and followd him.


End file.
